endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/9K24
9K24 Shchit When facing an enemy armed with as many aircraft as the NAU, you've got to keep your tanks safe from them. From the ground, the best solution is a self-propelled anti-aircraft vehicle. The ZSU-23-4 was one of them, getting a good reputation for itself in Arab-Israeli wars. Now, with even deadlier death raining down from above, Russia decided that it was time the tanks fought back. Crew Composition *Driver *Pantsir-1S Operator *Pantsir-1S Operator Sensory Eyes and ears behind bulletproof glass. The Pantsir-1S turret gets a fire control PESA plus an E/O sensor suite, allowing it to detect flying threats—fighters, bombers, helicopters, drones, even missiles—up to 20km away. The Shchit also gets a GLONASS “Blue-force” tracker/ navigation system. Upgrades Active Scan Allow the PESA radar to perform active scan. One giant transmit/receiver is more powerful than a thousand small ones, so this allows it to have better detection than a same-sized (and same quality) AESA. Significantly boosts detection capabilities. Elevated Search Radar To enhance detection of enemy aircraft, the Shchit can mount an additional back-to-back X-band AESA on the top of its Pantsir turret. Significantly boosts detection capabilities. Armament 2A38M (2) The Pantsir-1S turret is equipped with two 2A38M autocannons. Drawing from 700 rounds of 30mm x165mm HEPF and APDS-T each, the Shchit can provide a deadly curtain of fire against low-flying enemy aircraft—firing at 2,500rpm each, they can easily shred helicopters. 57E6(12) Mounted in two six-tube pods, the 57E6 is a two-stage solid-fuel rocket CLOS (command to Line-Of-Sight) missile. A terminal semi-active radar homing system is supplied to ensure a hit. Equipped with a 20kg HEPF warhead, the 57E6 can take out an enemy aircraft 20 kilometers away, reaching speeds of Mach 4 while sprinting towards its target. Upgrades 57E6M The modernized version of the original missile, the 57E6M is equipped with the same 2-second-burn rocket booster, but packs an air-breathing ramjet motor in place of the second stage rocket. This enhances range to 30km, while retaining all of the missile's speed. AHEAD-30 In order to effectively counter missiles, such as a HARM, the 2A38M autocannons can be loaded with AHEAD anti-missile shells. AHEAD shells are loaded with 100 heavy tungsten sub-projectiles that are fired in proximity to a target. This greatly enhances the probability of a hit. Protection 9K24s have a layer of aluminum armor that protects them against small arms fire, up to the 12.7mm AP-I round. Spall liner is standard. The underbody is v-shaped, able to channel away the brunt of a mine exploding underneath. The turret gets the same level of protection. Upgrades Ceramic Insert Apply ceramic plates into the vehicle's aluminum armor, increasing protection level to 14.5mm SLAP. ERA To allow the Shchit to survive more dedicated anti-tank rounds, it can receive inexpensive previous-generation Kontakt-5 ERA. Is essentially equivalent to 120mm RHAe against APFSDS and 500mm to shape charges. Very effective at nullifying RPG threats, such as when ambushed by infantry. Shtora ECM Designed to counter guided munitions, the Shtora packs an all-around E/O detection suite, laser dazzlers, IR dazslers, and anti-FLIR grenades. Effective at jamming laser beam-homing or IR-guided missiles. Mobility The 9K24 is powered by a rugged 10.0 liter turbodiesel V8, giving it 500 horsepower. They directly power the vehicle's two tank treads, allowing it to hit 70kmph on a road, retaining 45 off-road. A pair of small propellers just behind the tracks makes it amphibious. Upgrades None. Category:Blog posts